


Funsized

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bullying but in a loving way, Frottage, M/M, Praise, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: Gordons rather self conscious about his size.Benrey doesn’t see what thebigdeal is.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Funsized

**Author's Note:**

> I have like... a ton of wips that I’m finally getting around to finishing lol.

“Ok so, I know it’s not much b-but, I can make up for it, been told my mouth is pretty good-“

Gordon was sure Benrey was gonna start laughing any moment now. 

Yeah, ok, his dick was pretty small, so what?

Well, other than the fact every partner he’d ever had, well, they weren’t exactly impressed.

He’d learnt to make up for it. He was pretty good at giving head, eating people out, that sort of thing, plus he was told he had “magic fingers” so, at least that was one point of pride? 

He was staring at the floor, not wanting to see just how mocking an expression Benrey must have had on. 

No way he would pass up making a joke at his expense, not when he had some prime joke material right for the taking.

“Bro.”

Gordon winced and looked up-

Except, the expression on Benrey’s face wasn’t some smug smirk, or a jeer, no, he looked almost...well starry eyed might be an exaggeration but fuck if he wasn’t damn near close. 

“Uh-“

Gordon shifted, that… that wasn’t quite the reaction he’d been expecting. In fact, he was staring quite intently at his crotch. It was more than a little embarrassing. 

He went to close his legs, try to hide his dick but Benrey was faster, grabbing his thighs and pushing them back open.

“Hey dude, not done looking yet.”

“Uh. Heh, I mean, it’s not like there’s much to it, it’s- it’s pretty pathetic really-“

“Bruh, nah, it’s pretty poggers dude.”

Gordon laughed nervously.

“Uh. Yeah you don’t mean that dude. It’s… it’s fine you can laugh, I’m uh used to it.”

Benrey tore his hungry gaze away for a moment to stare in abject confusion at him.

“Whuh? Accusing me of lying or somthin’?”

He scowled.

“Fuck off I know what I like. Can't tell me what to think bro.”

He leaned down to place a kiss against his dick and Gordon shuddered.

“Can’t believe you were hiding your cute lil cock from me.”

He nuzzled into it, breath ghosting over his sensitive skin.

Gordon moaned as he flicked a tongue out, licking along his cock like it was fucking popsicle.

“Wait- uh, fuck, do you mean you -ah- actually…?”

“Actually what? ‘M not a mind reader, gonna need to use your smart man words n shit.”

“Uh- um, well, I mean, it’s… pretty small, I- I know it’s not very impressive and-“

Benrey pinched at his dick and he yelped.

“Uhhh, how about you shut up, fuck’n, dumb ass. Your cock is cute af, need to stop putting yourself down.”

He flicked it playfully, watching it twitch with interest. 

“Hey, can I suck your dick?”

“Uh, sure man but-  _ ah-“ _

Gordon threw his head back as Benrey engulfed his dick in one swift motion, eagerly swallowing around him. 

“Fuck- Ben-“

“Mmmm~”

Benrey was able to fit his entire length quite easily, with no fear of discomfort from triggering his gag reflex. In fact-

Gordon shuddered as Benrey wrapped his lips around his balls as well, quite happily fitting them into his mouth.

“B-Benrey, holy fuck man-“

“Mmf-mmm?” 

“Ah- fuck, don’t talk with your mouth full man, they never taught you that?”

“Mm.”

“I’ll assume that’s a no then.”

Gordon let out a shaky laugh, sweeping his hair back with his hand. 

Benrey pulled off him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Why the fuck are you so anxious bro?”

“Huh? No I’m not-“

“Yeah, you are, stupid idiot, can tell. Gimme the deets.”

“I just- why aren’t you, idk, being more of a dick about this?”

“Heh, dick-“

Gordon glared.

“Pffff, sorry, sorry. I meant do you  _ want _ me to be mean?”

“Well I-“

“Cause I can be real  _ mean _ .”

He got up, and dropped his sweats, taking out his heavy dick with one hand. 

“See this? Now  _ this _ is a proper cock bro- now look at yours, geez, so fucking small. Bet you can’t even fuck with that, can you? Pa~thetic.”

“Hey that’s-“

“You should be grateful I find it so cute, otherwise I wouldn’t bother touching it, I mean, there are other ways I can get a good fuck outta you after all.”

He straddled his lap, pushing his cock against Gordon’s.

“You’re lucky I’m such a good  _ friend _ .”

Gordon hissed as Benrey began frotting against him, fingers clawing at the bed.

“F-fuck- Benrey-“

“Yeah? Gonna thank me? Thank good friend Benrey for touching your pathetic tiny dick?”

“Ah- Ah-“

“Go on, use your words, or is your brain as small as your cock?” 

He pressed against him harder, putting his full weight onto his dick.

“Th-thAHnk you-“

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

He eased up a little, grin wide on his face.

“You wanna be a good boy don’tcha? My good boy? Gonna let me use your sad little sausage to get off on?”

Gordon nodded, wincing at his phrasing.

“Yeah, you would, wouldn’t you? Desperate little slut. Bet no one else has given mini Gordo any attention right? I’m probably the first, cause I’m such a nice dude.”

He rutted against him, rolling his hips forward.

“Hah- might even let you stick it in me later, bet you’d like that huh?”

Gordon whined.

“Fuck dude- you can’t just say that-“

“Yeah I can, fucking watch. I bet your tiny mushroom cock wouldn’t even feel like anything. Might as well just fuck my thighs for all it’ll do. Gonna cry about it?”

His dick throbbed against Benrey’s as he took his verbal abuse.

“Ben, I’m gonna-

“Gonna cum? Gonna shoot your weeny hut load all over me? Do it pussy, you won’t.”

Gordon clenched his eyes shut, and let out a cry, feeling hot cum splash against his stomach.

Benrey whistled.

“Niiiiiice. That’s a lotta sauce from such a small pp.”

“Dont fucking call it that-“

“Shhhh, don’t ruin the moment.”

Benrey leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

“Mind if I finish on you?”

“Uh, yeah, sure, go ahead bud.”

Benrey leant back, rubbing his dick slowly.

“You should see yourself. Lookin’ reaaaal cute all covered in cum, so I’m gonna add some more.”

The slick noise of his fist pumping his cock kept going, a backing track to his verbal bullshit.

“You came pretty quick, guess I was right you don’t get direct to dick touching a lot, bet you were all pent up.”

“ _ Benrey- _ “

“I’m not done. Betcha you’re too embarrassed to even touch yourself right? Heh, loser. Good you got me then. I’ll touch your sad nerd dick all you want.”

He sped up his movement, thrusting into his hand sloppily.

“We got fucking dick to dick communication going on here bro- dicks touched, that makes it full homo. Better believe our dicks are married now. Gonna get us matching cock rings.” 

“Pfff- what the fuck dude.”

Gordon laughed.

“It’s not funny bro. It’s holy cockimony. You doubting our cocks union?”

“Not at all bud.”

Gordon leant back, chuckling slightly.

“Better finish what you started then huh? Make sure it’s all uh… official?”

“That’s the plan. Once I cum our cocks are gonna be bonded for life.” 

Gordon shook his head.

“Christ man. You do say some random shit.” 

“It makes you laugh tho, doesn’t it?” 

“When it isn’t pissing me off, yeah.”

Benrey cackled. 

“Get ready, then, gonna shoot my hot gamer goo all over you-“

“Fucking hell Benrey-“

He got cut off as Benrey leaned forwards again, smashing his lips against his.

“Mmf-“

He rubbed his cock against Gordon’s stomach, rutting into him roughly, hand stuttering as his dick pulsed and twitched.

“Mm-mmm!”

He moaned against Gordon’s mouth, and his body tensed as he came, splattering their torsos with the stuff.

He drew back shakily, a lopsided grin on his flushed face.

“That was pretty fucking epic.”

“Ugh, gross, I feel all sticky.”

“Haha, got you good.”

“Can you get off me? I need to go shower-“

“Nope. It’s cuddle time.”

“... dude. Seriously, this is disgusting.”

“Too bad.” 

Benrey pushed him backwards against the bed, wrapping his arms around him.

“Shower later, it’s nap time.”

“I hate you.”

“Hate you too bro, haha, no homo.”

“You’re a prick.”

Gordon sighed, but his words had no real malice behind them.

All in all. This had been pretty fun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
